Kau Musuhku, PUAS!
by KiaHyora
Summary: Kibum melakukan kesalahan terbesarnya sendiri, dengan mengikuti kata-kata buaya dari namja yang dicintainya. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Hanya sebuah penghianatan. Namun pada akhirnya ia menikah dengan musuhnya sendiri. FF KyuBum::RnR Please::Don't Bash
1. Chapter 1

**Kau Musuhku, PUAS!**

**Pairing : **KyuBum, SiBum, HanTeuk, Donghae.

**Other :** Jessica, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung SNSD

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik mereka sendiri dan keluarganya.

**Warning : **Saya tegaskan FF ini murni hasil otak saya. **Tolong jangan diplagiat!** Berusaha tidak typos, berusaha tidak ruwet, gak ada humornya, bad plot **AND DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Summary : **Kibum melakukan kesalahan terbesarnya sendiri, dengan mengikuti kata-kata buaya dari namja yang dicintainya. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Hanya sebuah penghianatan. Namun pada akhirnya ia menikah dengan musuhnya sendiri.

**Genre : **Romance dan tentukan sendiri sisanya.

**::KiaHyora::**

Disini anggap aja Kibum & Teuki adalah yeoja tulen… langsung aja dibaca, karna saya tak pintar basabasi.

**::KiaHyora::**

Seorang yeoja tengah menatap kosong kearah jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Di atas bangkunya terdapat selembar kertas yang bertuliskan ulangan harian bahasa Korea yang telah terisi penuh dengan jawaban yang hampir benar semua.

"Sstt,,,sstt,,,bummie!" seorang yeoja yang duduk di seberang kanan yeoja itu berusaha memanggilnya atau bisa dikatakan berusaha mencari contekan ulangan harian.

Tanpa banyak bicara si yeoja itu atau Kim Ki Bum langsung menaikkan setengah kertas jawabannya dan dihadapkan di depan namja tadi. Karna terlalu semangat telah mendapatkan contekan, Lee Dong Hae tak menyadari bahwa songsaenim mereka telah mengetahui dan berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah yang siap memakan mangsanya itu (?).

Kibum yang telah tahu sebelumnya menurunkan kertasnya dan memberi isyarat ke Donghae. Donghae hanya menghela napas dan sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakkannya karna songsaenim berhasil menangkap dan memutar telinganya. Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya, yakni melamun. Belum selesai ia tenggelam dalam lamuannya, tiba-tiba kertas jawabannya ditarik paksa oleh seorang yeoja yang duduk di depannya.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kibum berdiri dan berteriak sekenanya. Songsaenim yang telah puas (?) dengan urusan Donghae. Kini penasaran dengan Kibum yang merupakan murid terpintar di kelas bahkan di sekolah.

"Gwaenchana Kibum-sshi?" songsaenim dan seluruh siswa sekarang menatap Kibum yang berdiri dan melihat yeoja di depannya yang terlihat gugup.

Songsaenim yang mengerti maksud Kibum, berjalan dan mencoba untuk menegur yeoja yang duduk di depan Kibum. Namun, belum sempat ditegur, yeoja itu langsung mengambil alih bicara.

"Mian, songsaenim, kertas jawaban Kibum terjatuh dan aku berniat untuk mengembalikannya." Yeoja itu mencari alasan yang tepat dengan senyuman paling manisnya tapi menjijikkan bagi Kibum.

"Aku rasa semua jendela tertutup rapat dan sekarang lampu mati, mana ada angin yang bertiup Jessica-sshi?" Goda Donghae dengan polosnya. Seluruh siswa tertawa mendengar bahwa sekarang alasan Jessica tak tepat sama sekali.

"Gomawo-yo Jessica-sshi!" Kibum menerima kertas jawabannya kembali sambil tersenyum mengejek. Jessica terlihat begitu marah dan dengan cepat membalikkan badannya.

"Oke kalau tak ada masalah! Sekarang kumpulkan kertas kalian" Kelas yang semula santai karena kejadian tadi, sekarang berubah seperti terminal. Kesana-kemari siswa berhamburan.

**::KiaHyora::**

ISTIRAHAT

"Apa kau sekarang mempunyai nyali untuk melawan Jessica, apa kau tau seberapa besarnya perbuatanmu tadi bummie?" Donghae duduk di bangkunya yakni di sebelah Kibum yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, membaca buku biografi dengan ketebalan 10cm. #emank ada?entahlah!#

Donghae menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat lagi dengan bummie yang terlihat akan mulai menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tak takut pada siapapun, dan satu lagi. Aku sengaja melakukannya." Kibum membuka kembali bukunya dan meneruskan membaca. Donghae yang tak habis pikir hanya menghela nafas panjang dan sekarang berganti menggeser kursinya di sebelah kanannya. Berbincang dengan seorang namja yang memang teman dekatnya.

Terdengar pintu dibanting dan masuklah sosok anggun namun licik, Jessica dengan diikuti 2 pengikutnya Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung. "Hei autis!" Hyoyeon dengan cepat mengambil buku Kibum dan membuangnya ke lantai. Kibum masih terlihat santai dan berdiri dihadapan 3 yeoja itu, seakan menantangnya.

Plakk!, sebuah tamparan cepat mendarat di pipi kanan Kibum dari tangan Jessica. Plakk, tamparan cepat kembali mendarat namun di pipi kiri dari tangan Sooyoung & terakhir cengkraman kuat dari tangan Hyoyeon menarik rambut Kibum. Kibum masih tetap bertahan, padahal jika itu gadis lain maka ia sudah menangis dan meminta ampunan. Mata Kibum yang dari tadi terpejam sekarang membuka, karena menyadari ada yang mengambil jepitnya yang terlihat sudah kusam dan tua.

"Jangan sentuh itu!" Kibum berusaha mengapai jepitnya dari tangan Sooyoung, namun tak sampai karena Hyoyeon masih menarik rambutnya dengan kuat dan membuat beberapa helai rambut panjang Kibum terlihat rontok dan rapuh.

"Oh, jadi ini barang berharga chagiya?" Sooyoung memutar-mutar jepitnya dan sengaja menjatuhkannya.

"Oops! Mianhae chagiya jepitmu terjatuh, akan kuambil ya!" Terdengar begitu menjijikkan kalimat itu di telinga Kibum. Tapi, bukan tangan Sooyoung yang bergerak melainkan kaki kanannya bergerak dan menginjak jepit itu dengan sekali hentakkan. Terlihat jepit yang sudah tua dan kusam itu terbagi menjadi 2 bagian.

"Aigo, eotteokhae? Jeongmal mianhae Kibum-sshi, aku tak sengaja menginjaknya." Kibum langsung berlari kearah jepitnya dan melihat ke depan kearah Jessica.

"Apa kau masih tidak puas eoh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi? Hah?" Kibum yang terlihat menyedihkan itu malah menantang dengan tatapan killernya.

Jessica bergidik ngeri. Terdengar kerumunan siswa yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran Jessica dan Kibum atau lebih baik dikatakan penyiksaan Kibum atas Jessica. Mereka berucap dengan kata-kata kotor tentunya, "Dasar idiot, mati saja kau dengan Dewi kami", "Dasar tak tau malu", "Makanya jangan sombong, tau sendiri kan akibatnya" dan masih banyak lagi.

Jessica yang merasa percaya diri dengan sorakkan penggemarnya, melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan melompat kearah jepit Kibum. Diinjaknya jepit itu dengan kedua kakinya. Bisa dibayangkan jepit Kibum sekarang sudah remuk dan tak berwujud. Tapi apa reaksi Kibum? Hanya sedikit raut wajah kaget yang tadi sempat menghiasi wajahnya setelah itu ia malah tersenyum killer, senyum andalannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Tuan Putri?" Kibum berkata dengan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Dengan sekali gerakan yang tiba-tiba, Kibum memukul pipi mulus nan jernih Jessica dengan kepalan tangannya.

Sontak Jessica terdorong ke belakang dan menabrak meja yang ada di belakangnya. Terakhir ia menangis sekuat tenaga karena melihat darah segar keluar dari lubang hidungnya. 2 pengikutnya itu terlihat panic dengan tingkah Dewi mereka yang dikenal kelewat manja.

"Bummie…mau kemana?" Donghae berteriak saat Kibum lari meninggalkan kelas yang sebelumnya memungut serpihan jepitnya. Para siswa yang sedari tadi menonton ikut meninggalkan kelas karena idola mereka sekarang jatuh memalukan di tangan yeoja teraneh di sekolah. Donghae berdiri di hadapan Jessica yang masih panik dengan lebam di wajahnya.

"Apa kau tak punya malu? Dipermalukan hingga kedua kalinya, eoh?" Donghae tersenyum menang dan pergi meninggalkan kelas diikuti seorang namja yang sedari tadi memegang PSP-nya.

"Aarghh! Semuanya kurang ajar!" Jessica terlihat begitu marah melihat 2 punggung namja yang telah menghilang dari kelas.

**::KiaHyora::**

KIBUM POV

Kuberlari menuju atap sekolah yang jarang dihuni itu. Ya! Itu adalah tempat favoritku saat ini. Dengan angin yang berhembus kencang aku rasa beban dipikiran ini bisa berkurang. KREKK… terdengar nyaring pintu ini yang semakin tua termakan usia. Ku jatuhkan pantatku di atas kursi beton yang terletak di tengah atap ini. Ku pejamkan mataku dan kubiarkan angin menjamah rambut panjang yang tak pernah kuurus ini. Aku masih bisa mendengar kerumunan siswa berbicara di dalam gedung SMA ini.

Akhirnya emosiku telah terkontrol kembali. KREKK… suara pintu membuatku kaget, tanpa kulihat siapa yang masuk dapat ku tebak dengan pasti bahwa yang menyusulku sampai kesini adalah Donghae dan temannya itu.

AUTHOR POV

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh ke tengah atap sekolah, menuju Kibum yang tengah duduk termenung dengan memandangi jepitnya yang rusak parah itu. Sedangkan temannya hanya berdiri di samping pintu dengan mata yang masih berkutat pada layar PSP.

"Apa masih bisa diperbaiki?" Donghae ikut duduk di samping jepit Kibum dan mengutak-atiknya. Kibum menghela nafasnya. "Anio, Hae…"

"Gwaenchana bummie-ah?"

"Apa aku terlihat tak biasanya?"  
"Aku takut Jessica akan melaporkanmu."  
"Aku siap jika itu terjadi, aku sengaja melakukannya, aku ingin dia tau bahwa hanya mengandalkan tubuh dan materinya saja tak cukup."

"Tapi bummie…"

"Turunlah saat aku telah masuk ke kelas!" Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Kakinya terhenti saat di depan pintu.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura memainkan PSP mu Cho Kyuhyun!" Kibum tersenyum ringan melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terkaget. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan menutup pintu.

"Ayo Kyu kita ke kelas!" ajak Donghae

**::KiaHyora::**

KYUHYUN POV

Ku ambil PSP hitam kesayanganku ini, ku tekan tombol START. …"Berhentilah berpura-pura memainkan PSP mu Cho Kyuhyun!"… aishh! Kenapa kata-kata yeoja aneh itu seklalu kuingat sekarang? Dia benar-benar membuatku kehabisan akal. Kenapa kata-katanya tepat 100%? Donghae yang sudah temanku selama 3 tahun tak pernah tau kalau aku sedang memainkan PSP dengan serius atau berpura-pura. Ehh… dia yang baru menyita perhatianku tadi pagi karena keributannya langsung mengetahui kebiasaan ini. Apa karena Donghae yang babo atau yeoja itu yang terlalu pintar?

"Adakah yang bersedia menjawab pertanyaan ini?" yah, pelajaran matematika. Aku tak begitu peduli dengan pelajaran ini atau biasanya tak pernah peduli dengan semua pelajaran di sekolah. Jangan salahkan aku yang terlahir pintar, bahkan saat ulangan pun aku mampu mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk sok pintar di hadapan seluruh murid dan para saenim. Dan aku yakin yeoja yang bernama Kibum itu akan mengangkat tangannya sebentar lagi.

"Ne, Kibum-sshi?" Tu kan aku bilang?

"Mian songsaenim, saya tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi, apa boleh saya melemparkan ke Cho Kyuhyun untuk dia saja yang menjawab pertanyaan di papan tulis?" Ooh! Jadi itu maksudmu yeoja aneh? Hajiman… **MWOOOO! **Apa yang yeoja gila itu katakan? Dia ingin aku yang menjawabnya?

"Oh, jadi itu maksudmu. Benar juga kalau Kyuhyun yang menjawabnya lagipula ia tak pernah peduli dengan pelajaranku ini. Ayo Cho Kyuhyun maju ke depan!" Terima kasih songsaenim kau ternyata masih perhatian dengan ku yang tak pernah peduli dengan pelajaran ini. Dan gomawo-yo Kibum-sshi kau yang pertama yang membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas.

"Tunggu Kyu!" tangan Donghae mencegahku

"Bummie…kau tau kan Kyuhyun tak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran apapun, bahkan ia tak pernah mencatat. Apa kau tau jika Kyu….." Ya, Donghae-ah apa kau tau aku ini adalah keturunan dari orang-orang pintar.

"Dia lebih pintar daripada kau Hae…" Hahaha, apa ku bilang, aku ini memang pintar. Tangan Hae sekarang mendorongku. Ku menoleh ke belakang, dan lihat Hae! Dia mengejekku sekarang. Awas kau Ikan!

Kupercepat menulis rumus-rumus yang entah apa namanya ini. Karna aku sekarang menderita alergi menulis di papan. Ku letakkan spidol dan menuju bangku. Ku lihat Donghae yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ku tulis ke depan.

"Apa aku benar?" Ku Tanya Donghae yang makin melebarkan mulutnya

"Jawabanmu benar Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau mendapat bimbingan belajar di luar?"

"Anio songsaenim, aku bahkan pernah menjuarai olimpiade matematika saat SMP." Ku lihat wajah kaget songsaenim dan seluruh kelas terlebih mulut Donghae yang megap-megap seperti ikan Luhan *eh salah, Lohan maksud.y^^* Eh? Tapi lihat wajah yeoja aneh itu. Kibum tak kaget sedikitpun dan malah tersenyum tipis memandangi jawabanku tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

"Mianhae songsaenim" sekarang ia mengangkat tangannya

"Ne, Kibum-sshi?"

"Aku memilih Cho Kyuhyun untuk mewakilkan jawabanku" emang aku pernah sepakat dengannya? Menyapa saja tak pernah.

"Tapi aku keliru, jawaban dari Cho Kyuhyun sedikit salah di mataku. Apa aku masih boleh menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan pikiranku sendiri songsaenim?" Eh? Bukannya tadi saenim bilang benar ya? Kenapa ia bilang salah?

"Baiklah Kibum-sshi, silahkan!"

Ku tatap ia yang melangkah ke depan dan dan dan… aishh, jawabannya lebih tepat dari jawabanku. Bahkan songsaenim terkejut dengan jawabannya. Hanya satu pertanyaanku… APA ISI OTAK KIBUM?

**::KiaHyora::**

KYUHYUN POV

Ku percepat langkahku sekarang. Ku panggil taksi dan menaikinya.

"Ikuti bis itu Ahjusshi!"

Sebuah bis hijau muda itu melaju dengan wajarnya dan berhenti pada halte Jung-gu. Dan akhirnya yeoja itu turun juga di halte. Ku bayar sopir ini yang entah berapa tarifnya. Aku hanya mengambil uang dari sakuku. Yang penting ahjusshi ini tidak berteriak "Hey, uangmu kurang bocah" itu sudah jelas bahwa uangnya sudah cukup.

Ku lanjutkan langkahku yang mengikutinya. Dia memasuki gang sempit dan sepi yang Errhhh…. Kumuh bagiku. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Hahaha… aku memang tak punya kerjaan sekarang, menjadi penguntit. Mengikuti yeoja misterius.

Ku berhenti mengikutinya dan bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik yang ada di depan rumahnya. Mungkin aku tak bisa menyebutnya sebagai rumah, dengan luas beberapa meter dan sempit itu ia memasukinya. Berselang 30 menit ia keluar dengan pakaian biasa dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat, mungkin. Tangannya memegang tas selempangan yang entah apa isinya dan rambutnya ia kuncir satu ke atas. Kuakui, ia lebih manis jika seperti itu *Kyu, ilermu netes .-.*

Ku langkahkan kakiku mengikutinya. Jika kalian keluar dari gang rumahnya ini, kalian akan melihat deretan tempat karaoke dan tempat hiburan malam di sini. Dan OMG #Kyu nayanyi TTS – OMG# dia yeoja, pintar, pendiam, lugu, naïf, yeppo, putih, mulus, dan menggoda #RALAT! Hapus 2 kata terakhir!# memasuki salah satu tempat hiburan malam itu.

**Seorang Kim Ki Bum memasuki diskotik Jung-gu…UAPPAH?**

**::TBC::**

Annyeong readers^^ ni adalah FF kedua Kia…

Kia berusaha gag ada typos dan alur yang ruwet ataupun kegaringan dalam penulisan dan pengejaan, karena Kia tidak mencoba penulisan dan pengejaan bahasa yang benar dan sesuai dengan EYD Bahasa Indonesia #ceileh.

Kalau ada pertanyaan, kritik, dan saran **PLEASE REVIEW…KALAU UDAH BACA GAG REVIEW MAKA DOSA AKAN MENGIKUTIMU ._.v**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I  
I  
I  
I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kau Musuhku, PUAS!**

**Pairing : **KyuBum, SiBum, HanTeuk, AmKey, Donghae.

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik mereka sendiri dan keluarganya.

**Warning : **Saya tegaskan FF ini murni hasil otak saya. **Tolong jangan diplagiat!** Berusaha tidak typos, berusaha tidak ruwet, gak ada humornya, bad plot **AND DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Summary : **Kibum melakukan kesalahan terbesarnya sendiri, dengan mengikuti kata-kata buaya dari namja yang dicintainya. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Hanya sebuah penghianatan. Namun pada akhirnya ia menikah dengan musuhnya sendiri.

**::KiaHyora::**

"Seorang namja akan semakin tertarik jika yeoja itu semakin misterius di matanya"

**::KiaHyora::**

2 jam telah berlalu dengan cepat. Bukan semakin sepi, tapi semakin ramainya tempat ini. Tempat yang tabu untuk dikunjungi seorang pelajar SMA berkelas di Korea. Dengan seragam khas yang masih melekat, ia banyak mendapat tatapan sinis dan lapar dari yeoja dan namja nakal. Beberapa bahkan berani mendatangi dan menggodanya.

Tapi bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika ia tak bisa mengatasi hal yang menggangu urusannya. Bahkan ia sempatkan bergurau dengan PSPnya. Hanya satu yang harus ia ingat, memperhatikan yeoja yang memang menjadi tujuannya kemari. Terdengar helaan nafas panjang saat ia memperhatikan jam tangannya.

Kyuhyun POV

Haha… sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal mengikutinya sampai sini. Jam sudah pukul 11 malam. Ok! Cepat ambil keputusan Kyu! Waktunya pulang dan tidur di rumah sekarang.

"Hey chagiya… kenapa buru-buru? Apa kita bisa bersenang-senang sebentar?" sekarang apa lagi ini? OMO~ ahjumma genit ini terlihat seperti badut, aku ingin muntah sekarang.

"Mianhae ahjumma, anak kecil harus segera tidur sebentar lagi" ku jawab seadanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Ahjumma?" PLAKK… apa-apaan ahjumma ini menamparku? Bukankah kenyataan kalau dia adalah ahjumma? Kenapa harus marah? Ok! Kau yang memulainya, sekarang giliranku…

"Adauhh… apa-apaan kau bocah tengik? Beraninya kau rusak rambutku? Apa kau tak pernah diajarkan sopan santun, eoh? Lepaskan!" "Lalu orang tuamu apa pernah mengajarkan sopan santun, eoh? Jika pernah, kenapa kau sekarang mengajak s_x dengan anak di bawah umur? Itu namanya pelecehan tauk… oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Orang tuamu pasti akan malu jika mengakui kau sebagai anaknya. Oleh karena itu kau tak mengenal sopan santun, dasar ahjumma rendah…"

Hening…

"Mianhaeyo nyonya. Maafkan temanku ini, sekali lagi maafkan dia!" siapa lagi dia? Eh? Sekarang ia menarikku, dan lihat ahjumma itu! Sekarang dia seperti patung. Apa aku keterlaluan dengan ucapanku? Entahlah, salah dia sendiri yang memulainya.

Aigoo… aku hanya ingin pulang sekarang. Dan sekarang malah diseret oleh yeoja ini. Baiklah aku ingin menyanyi sekarang, menyalurkan perasaanku sekarang ini. Tapi hanya dalam batin.

Satu satu Kibum menarikku

Dua dua kami ke ruang ganti

Tiga tiga ia mau ganti baju

Satu dua tiga otak mulai yadong…

Syalalalalalala…

"Apa kau bisa keluar?" "Mwo? Eh, baiklah." Aku kira ia lupa… mungkin belum rejekiku sekarang hahahaha…

Author POV

Terlihat Kyuhyun duduk berjongkok dengan lemas di samping pintu dengan tulisan di bagian atasnya 'ruang ganti karyawan'. Tak lama kemudian Kibum keluar dari pintu dengan pakaian yang bukan seragam diskotik jung-gu lagi. "Sebaiknya kau segera pulang! Nyonya Cho pasti khawatir." Kibum langsung melenggangkan langkahnya menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih enggan dari duduknya dengan raut wajah yang super kantuk itu.

"Apa kau tak punya pekerjaan lain? Apa tidak bahaya jika bekerja di sini?" "Hahaha, kau manis juga Kyu." PLOP! Terlihat wajah Kyuhyun sekarang berubah menjadi merah.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum terlihat keluar dari diskotik itu. Belum sempat mereka melangkah lebih jauh, tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka berhenti taksi dengan sopir yang siap membukakan pintu untuk penumpangnya itu. Kibum mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk masuk dan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di dalamnya. "Aku tak mau eommamu tau jika anaknya menjadi spy sejak pulang sekolah tadi." Terlihat senyuman Kibum yang keluar dari wajahnya dan ia langsung menutup pintu taksi itu. "Dasar spy yang payah" gumamnya

**::KiaHyora::**

SREKK… kyuhyun melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati memasuki rumahnya yang kelewat mewah itu. Ia tak mau harus mendengar suara cempreng eommanya malam-malam. Sudah cukup baginya menahan kantuk di dalam taksi tadi. Ia tak ingin disentuh tanpa ijin mungkin oleh supir taksi, "Kau terlalu imut Kyu, jadi kau harus hati-hati ne?" ya begitulah pesan eommanya yang terlalu mengkhayal. Sekarang mana ada wajah iblis di samakan dengan wajah kura-kura (?) "Chagiya…" Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Suara cempreng itu telah bangun rupanya.

Bicara silsilah sekarang! Namja Cho Kyuhyun lahir dari keluarga besar dengan Perusahaan ChoCorp sebagai warisannya kelak. Dengan orang tua tak kalah kecenya dari anaknya dan tak ada duanya, appanya Cho Amber dan eommanya Cho Key *pair APA INI?* untung saja Cho Kyuhyun tak mengalami transgender yang sekarang lagi ngetrend (?). "Kau main lagi ya?" tuan Cho membelai rambut hitam Kyuhyun penuh sayang dan Kyuhyun juga harus rela menerima tatapan mematikan appanya yang diisyaratkan menjadi jangan-ulangi-atau-mati. Kyuhyun menelan ludah kecut. "Eomma hitung sampai 5 jam, jika tak segera ke kamar jangan harap PSPmu kembali!" Tuan Cho dan anaknya menatap eommanya heran.

"Yak! Aku belum selesai bicara. 5 jam dikali 10 jam dibagi 15 menit dikurang 120 detik diakar 90 sekon dan di aritmatika dengan 1457 detik menjadi 5 detik hasil akhirnya." "Jadi aku punya waktu 5 detik gitu?" "Ya jelas chagiya" Nyonya Cho itu langsung mendelik melihat anaknya yang diakui UNESCO dengan kepintaran yang luar biasa sekarang tampak begitu babo mengalahkan wajah ddangkoma beserta bapaknya ddangkoma.

Tanpa perhitungan dan pengukuran yang biasa dilakukannya, Cho Kyuhyun lari terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya. Biasanya ia akan melakukan pengukuran dengan materi aplikasi yang memadukan aritmatika, aljabar, peluang, trigonometri dan vector. Karena ia akan mengukur lebar ia melangkah, panjang ia melangkah, tinggi ia melangkah, serta energy dan tak lupa memperhatikan titik tumpu hanya untuk sekali melangkah #bubar

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi tapi nampaknya Kyuhyun belum juga tidur. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas dan senyum menyeringai khas dari dirinya keluar. Tatapan matanya kosong namun pikirannya melayang ke kejadian seharian penuh yang telah ia lewati. Tanpa sadar mata merahnya telah tertutup dan mambawahnya ke alam mimpi.

…

Para siswa telah berhambur ke kantin semua kecuali 2 namja dan 1 yeoja yang masih bertahan. Mereka bertahan karena aktivitas masing-masing yang lebih penting dari pada mengisi perut. Ayolah mari kita teliti apa yang mereka lakukan! Kibum dengan buku biografinya, Kyuhyun dengan PSPnya dan Donghae dengan khayalannya. "Ekhem…" suara bass milik Kyuhyun sexy mengisi kelas.

"Wae?" jawaban singkat Kibum membuat Kyuhyun melotot kaget dengan mata yang masih menatap PSP. Bagaimana tidak kaget, awalnya Kyuhyun berniat mengajak ngobrol dengan Donghae tapi sepertinya Kibum salah paham. Tapi karena tak ada salahnya berbicara dengan Kibum, maka Kyuhyun mem-pause gamenya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jadi kau tau sejak awal ya?" mulai Kyuhyun santai. "Tentu aku tau dari awal, dan aku juga tau kau akan mengikutiku lagi sepulang sekolah nanti." HENING… Kibum focus ke buku tebalnya tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Ia berfantasi mengingat akan menjadi spy lagi nanti pulang sekolah. Bahkan ia belum benar-benar memutuskan, ia hanya berfikir ia akan menjadi spy lagi atau tidak. Masih belum ada keputusan. Tetapi lagi-lagi seorang Kim Kibum mengetahui pikirannya lagi. LAGI.

"Hehehe…hehehe…" Kyuhyun dan Kibum terlalu malas menanggapi satu makhluk lagi di dekat mereka. Ya sapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae. Apa yang sedari tadi ia lakukan? Bahkan ia duduk manis diantara Kyuhyun dan Kibum tapi ia seolah tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ralat! Ia memang tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya saat ini. Jangan salahkan Donghae yang masih labil yang masih ingin menikmati keindahan dunia. Tangannya sedang memegang handphone dengan picture seorang model sekaligus aktris di layarnya. TET…TET…TETTT… bel masuk berbunyi. "YEAH! Akhirnya istirahat…" PLAKK… "Masuk BABO…"

…

"Sudah kubilang hari ini aku pulang sendiri!" Hanya beberapa siswa yang masih enggan pulang. "Kyu, waeyo?" Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun yang tampak kesal setelah menerima telfon dari seseorang. "Sopir pribadi appa mau menjemputku. Memangnya aku ini anak TK apa?" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan melatakkan kepalanya di meja. "Kyunie, aku pulang dulu ya? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku tinggal ya? Bummie aku duluan ya?"

KIBUM POV

"Bummie aku duluan ya?" aku menganguk. Ku lirik sekitarku. Ternyata cuman aku yang tersisa di kelas dan err… dengan namja ini, namja dengan PSPnya. Ya! Dia namja yang aneh bagiku setelah Donghae pastinya. Mungkin hanya namja aneh yang mau berteman denganku. Aku rasa tak berniat berteman, hanya ingin tau saja aku yeoja seperti apa. Setelah itu pergi begitu saja dan memusuhiku. Itulah yang selama ini aku alami selama 2 tahun ini. Diperlakukan semena-mena oleh semua orang.

Tapi cuman Donghae yang bersedia menemaiku saat pertama kali memasuki SMA ini. 2 tahun yang lalu tepatnya. Aku harus segera ke perpustakaan, mengembalikkan buku kedokteran ini. Ya, aku berniat masuk jurusan kedokteran setelah lulus ini. Setidaknya aku harus mapan untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri. Memang kemana keluargaku? Nanti juga akan dibahas di chap berikutnya, karena authornya lagi malas untuk membahas .-. eh? Kemana Kyuhyun tadi? Memang apa peduliku? Entahlah…

Kyuhyun POV

Aishh… jika appa sudah berkata A pasti hasilnya akan A juga. Aku yakin sebentar lagi sopir itu sudah menungguku di dalam kelas. Bahkan sampai memastikan di dalam kelas? Tentu saja ya, appaku itu terlalu compleks pada anaknya. Huftt… ku basuh muka ini. Setelah ini apa yang akan aku lakukan? Pulang ke rumah? Ke game centre? Atau menjadi spy lagi? Aishh… aku tak ingin si yeoja aneh itu tau pikiranku lagi.

Kupaksakan kakiku melangkah keluar dari toilet, aku juga terlalu malas berurusan dengan appa anehku itu. Kupercepat langkahku melewati koridor ini, aku ingin cepat-cepat ke game centre hari ini. Itulah tempat terbaikku selama ini, tak ada yang akan mengangguku di sana.

"Jika kau mendekat aku akan teriak!" "Bummie, mianhae…" Eh? Suara siapa itu? Tunggu! Bukankah itu supir pribadi appa? Dan siapa yeoja yang ada dihadapannya itu? Apa yang mereka lakukan di depan kelasku? Apa yeoja itu pacarnya? "Bogoshipeo-yo!" "Stop! Aku bilang Stop! Jangan mendekat!" yeoja itu…

"Hey Siwon hyung! Aku sudah bilang, aku akan pulang sendiri." "Eh? Tuan muda Cho." Ia terlihat kaget melihatku, dan yeoja dihadapannya juga menoleh ke arahku. Tunggu! Bukankah itu Kibum? Ya, matamu tidak rabun Kyu. Itu memang Kibum. Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Siwon hyung? Dia menangis? Kibum menangis…

**::TBC::**

Hiks… -_- mianhaeyo kia lama banget publish, bahkan sampai 2 bulan ya? Hehehe.

Jeongmal mianhaeyo kalau hasilnya terlalu aneh di bayangkan^^ kia juga lagi belajar untuk menulis…

Meskipun yang nge-review jauh di bawah rata-rata, kia baik hati kok. Kia akan membalas review yang udah masuk.

Orange tomato :wahh! Gamsha uda nemu dan baca tulisan kia yang ala kadarnya ya^^ orang tua kibum belum kia jelasin, mungkin di next chap. Gamsha uda baca dan review^^

Cho yui chan : gag mungkin aku hapus lha chingu, wonk ini tulisan kia yang paling bener #menurutkia . gamsha uda baca dan review^^

May AngelBunny :ini uda kia publish, mian ya 2 bulan nunggu^^

ikazordick : gamsha thor uda ikutan review tulisan kia. Mian kalau lama bgt^^

Iruma-chan : ini kia lanjutin kok, mianhae kalau ga sesuai harapan^^

Cloudyeye : ya, itu berharga bgt buat kibum. Namun gag kia jelasin^^ gamsha uda mau baca dan review…

Choyebii : wahh, gamsha kalau suka, mian ya kalau kia gag bisa updet kilat. Hehe… ayow review gie ya?

RistaMbum : ini uda kia lanjutin, jeongmal mianhaeyo kalau nunggu pake' banget ya? Hehe^^

senayuki-chan : uda kia jelasin kok kibumnya kenapa sampek masuk diskotik kan? Gamsha uda review.

Buat anda yang SR kia mohon jadilah pembaca yang baik. ^^ REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
